Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter-type vehicle, and in particular, to configuration of a main switch of such a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a scooter-type vehicle having a flat-shaped pedal is known. The scooter-type vehicle having a flat-shaped pedal can be highly comfortable because a large foot placing space in a left-right direction of the vehicle can be ensured.
JP 2003-205879 A discloses a scooter-type vehicle having a flat-shaped pedal. The scooter-type vehicle has a main switch that includes at least a key insertion cylinder and a body and has a certain degree of size. The main switch is disposed in a cover portion, the cover portion extending upwards from a front end of the flat-shaped pedal, which defines a front end of the foot placing space, and extends to the side of a head pipe.
In the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2003-205879 A having a flat-shaped pedal, the main switch that includes at least the key insertion cylinder and the body and that has a certain degree of size is disposed in the cover portion that extends upwards from the front end of the flat-shaped pedal, which defines the front end of the foot placing space, and extends to the side of the head pipe. Therefore, the scooter-type vehicle having a flat-shaped pedal of JP 2003-205879 A can effectively make flexible use of space at the side of the head pipe, so that the foot placing space may not be limited by the disposition of the main switch, thereby ensuring the size of foot placing space in a front-rear direction. Therefore, a flat-shaped pedal having large foot placing space in a left-right direction can also ensure the size of the foot placing space in the front-rear direction, and it is highly comfortable for the rider.
On the other hand, in the scooter-type vehicle having a flat-shaped pedal, to further improve a rider's comfort, storing space for storing and taking articles when the rider is in a riding state is expected to exist. In addition, in a case of considering convenience of storing and taking articles in the storing space when the rider is in the riding state, preferably, the storing space is disposed in the cover portion that extends upwards from the front end, which defines the front end of the foot placing space, of the flat-shaped pedal.
However, in the vehicle of JP 2003-205879A a main switch unit is also disposed in the cover portion that extends upwards from the front end, which defines the front end of the foot placing space, of the flat-shaped pedal. Therefore, if a main switch unit having a certain degree of size and the storing space are both disposed in the cover portion that extends upwards from the front end of the flat-shaped pedal, which defines the front end of the foot placing space, the cover portion that extends upwards from the front end of the flat-shaped pedal, which defines the front end of the foot placing space, may be located further rearward, so that the foot placing space of a pedal may be reduced in a front-rear direction. Consequently, the size of the foot placing space in the front-rear direction may be reduced, thereby reducing the comfort of the rider.
In view of this, the present invention has been developed through research, and an objective of at least one embodiment thereof is to provide a scooter-type vehicle, that is highly comfortable for a rider, and can ensure foot placing space of a flat-shaped pedal in a front-rear direction, whilst also ensuring storing space for storing and taking articles when the rider is in a riding state.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate one or more problems or disadvantages in the prior art.